eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Occidentali's Karma
|year = 2017 |position = 6th (Final) |points = 334 (Final) |previous = "No Degree of Separation" |next = "Non mi avete fatto niente"}} Occidentali's Karma (English: Westerner's Karma) was the Italian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017, sung by Francesco Gabbani. After winning the Sanremo Music Festival, it underwent a few changes, including the song being shortened and the word "Chanel" being removed since Contest rules state that entries cannot feature product placement. As the country is a member of the "Big Five" it automatically qualified for the final. It was a huge favorite with the bookies' and the fans, being strongly tipped to win up to the semi-finals. However, it finished in 6th place with 334 points. Lyrics Italian / English=Essere o dover essere – il dubbio amletico Contemporaneo come l’uomo del neolitico L’intelligenza è démodé Risposte facili, dilemmi inutili Ah-ah-ah… cercasi (Cerca, sì) Storie dal gran finale Sperasi (Spera, sì) Comunque vada, panta rei And singing in the rain Lezioni di Nirvana, c’è il Buddha in fila indiana Per tutti un’ora d’aria, di gloria La folla grida un mantra, l’evoluzione inciampa La scimmia nuda balla Occidentali’s Karma Occidentali’s Karma La scimmia nuda balla Occidentali’s Karma Ah-ah-ah… cercasi (Cerca sì) Umanità virtuale Sex appeal (Sex appeal) Comunque vada, panta rei And singing in the rain Lezioni di Nirvana, c’è il Buddha in fila indiana Per tutti un’ora d’aria, di gloria La folla grida un mantra, l’evoluzione inciampa La scimmia nuda balla Occidentali’s Karma Occidentali’s Karma La scimmia nuda balla Occidentali’s Karma Quando la vita si distrae cadono gli uomini Occidentali’s Karma, mmm… Occidentali’s Karma, ah… La scimmia si rialza Namasté Alé Lezioni di Nirvana, c’è il Buddha in fila indiana Per tutti un’ora d’aria, di gloria La folla grida un mantra, l’evoluzione inciampa La scimmia nuda balla Occidentali’s Karma Occidentali’s Karma La scimmia nuda balla Occidentali’s Karma Om… |-| Translation= To be or having to be – a Hamletic doubt As contemporary as the Neolithic man Intelligence is out of fashion Easy answers, pointless dilemmas Ah-ah-ah… seeking (Seek, yes) A story with a great ending Hoping (Hope, yes) Whatever happens, panta rhei1 And singing in the rain Lessons in Nirvana, there’s Buddha in single file It’s a time of fun, of glory for everyone The crowd shouts out a mantra, evolution stumbles The naked ape is dancing Westerners’ karma Westerners’ karma The naked ape is dancing Westerners’ karma Ah-ah-ah… seeking (Seek, yes) Virtual humanity Sex appeal (Sex appeal) Whatever happens, panta rhei And singing in the rain Lessons in Nirvana, there’s Buddha in single file It’s a time of fun, of glory for everyone The crowd shouts out a mantra, evolution stumbles The naked ape is dancing Westerners’ karma Westerners’ karma The naked ape is dancing Westerners’ karma When life becomes distracted men fall down Westerners’ karma, mmm… Westerners’ karma, ah… The naked ape is dancing Namaste Alé Lessons in Nirvana, there’s Buddha in single file It’s a time of fun, of glory for everyone The crowd shouts out a mantra, evolution stumbles The naked ape is dancing Westerners’ karma Westerners’ karma The naked ape is dancing Westerners’ karma Om… Videos Francesco Gabbani - Occidentali's Karma (Eurovision version) (Italy) - Official Music Video Francesco Gabbani - Occidentali's Karma (Italy) LIVE at the 2017 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2017 Category:Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Italian Category:Big Five